


Rumour has it

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Jon overhears Sansa discussing Pod's...talents...and thinks there is something going on between them.





	Rumour has it

Jon smiled despite himself as he heard Sansa’s giggle echo through the halls. It was a sweet sound to hear in the dark winter that still gripped Westeros after the final battle with the Night King.

She was in the sewing room with Gilly and Beth. Brienne was standing by the window observing the courtyard.

He had meant to walk straight past and carry on to his solar to read the letters Lords had been sending for supplies. But when she spoke again, he had ground to a halt instantly and hovered by the door.

“He was at it for ages,” she whispered, another giggle escaping her. And Jon frowned, realising that these laughs of hers were not her usual innocent laugh of a young girl. It was a woman’s laugh, full of husky desire.

“Some men like to do that,” Beth responded, her voice full of mischief. “I hear he knows what he is doing as well.”

“Very much so,” Sansa replied with another nervous giggle.

“Pod is a good man,” Brienne stated suddenly. “It doesn’t surprise me at all that he would please his partner long before himself.”

“He is a very good man,” Sansa agreed, her voice laced with affection that made Jon clench his fist.

“If he had been high born, do you think Jon would agree to a marriage?” Gilly asked.

“Marry Pod?” Sansa blurted. “I…I haven’t ever thought about another marriage. But, I suppose if I were to marry someone like Pod, it would be nice…he would be a good husband to any woman.”

“A very good husband.” Beth’s reply was full of flirty suggestion.

Jon growled, finally deciding that he had heard enough. Sam jumped when he slammed the door to his solar and stormed towards the desk. He could feel his friend cast a nervous glance towards him as he snatched the letter he held out and turned his back with a huff.

“Is there any ale?” Jon asked after a moment. Sam hummed with affirmation before he stood and made his way to the flask on the serving table.

“Has something happened?” Sam questioned tentatively, giving Jon a concerned frown.

Jon shook his head as he took the horn Sam offered and finished the drink in two gulps before turning towards the table to fill the container again. He could feel Sam’s continued stare on his back but Jon’s attention was on the courtyard where he could see Pod talking with Gendry.

“What do you think of Pod?” Jon blurted suddenly, his eyes narrowing on the boy as he watched him.

“Pod?” Sam repeated. Jon nodded curtly. “Well, I haven’t spent much time with him. But, he seems a good man. Gilly said he is always offering to help the women with their chores. Gendry says the same about the rebuilding efforts. I hear that Arya likes to train with him as well.”

“The boy can do no wrong it seems,” Jon scoffed, slamming the horn on the table. Sam shot him a puzzled look.

“Don’t you want people to help with rebuilding Winterfell?”

“Well yes,” Jon responded, giving a long sigh and shaking his head. “But not if they are taking liberties.”

“Liberties?”

“I think he is being inappropriate with Sansa.”

“Oh,” Sam replied with a deep chuckle. “That explains it.” Jon frowned at him.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You know what I mean,” Sam retorted with surprising sternness.

“She’s my sister,” he snapped.

_Brothers don’t think about their sisters the way you think about her, Snow._

“I just want to protect her.”

_I would seal my words with a cloak around her shoulders if I could._

“Hmmm. Just don’t go pushing poor Pod against the walls of the crypts if he happens to mention your _sister’s_ name.”

“Littlefinger deserved to be threatened,” Jon growled, his fingers flexing with the memory of Baelish’s fearful eyes as Jon told him to stay away from Sansa.

“Pod is not Petyr Baelish,” Sam replied, his attention already back on the letters as he shifted through them. “And if Pod was interested in Sansa, surely he is a decent man.” Sam fixed him with a stern look. “It surely can’t be his low birth that bothers you. You of all people should know not to judge on that.”

“Being low-born isn’t the issue!” Jon snarled, crossing the room with an annoyed hiss. Running his hand over his beard he took a deep breath. “He…I just don’t want Sansa to get hurt.”

“Of course,” Sam said as he continued to shift through the letters without even looking at Jon. “Everyone in Westeros knows how protective you are of her.”

“I’m her brother,” Jon stated again, placing his other hand on his hip in frustration.

“You were her half-brother,” Sam replied brightly, sparing Jon an amused glance. “Now you’re her cousin.”

***

The next moon saw the celebratory feast for Sam and Gilly’s official engagement.

And Pod was dancing with Mya rather too enthusiastically in Jon’s opinion.

He glanced at Sansa to gage her reaction but she was whispering and giggling with Beth and Gilly. Jon looked at the dancing pair again, mouth setting in a firm line as Pod pulled Mya close, his hand settling on the small of her back like a familiar lover.

Slamming his cup down, Jon stood and marched towards Sansa. Gilly’s eyes went wide as he approached and he supposed he had always seemed rather frightening when he was in one of his moods.

“Sansa, can I have a word in private?”

“Now?” she asked, blinking several times in confusion before looking around the hall. “Jon, it’s the middle of the feast.”

“Its important,” he insisted, shooting a glare to Pod once more.

Sansa said her apologies to the ladies and allowed Jon to take her hand and escort her from the room. He led her down one hallway and then another until they were far enough away that they were unlikely to be disturbed by anyone leaving the feast.

“Why are you letting him humiliate you like that?” Jon asked, pushing his hair back in frustration. Sansa’s pretty face scrunched up in confusion.

“Who?”

“Podrick!” Jon hissed, his hand swiping the air between them in his frustration. “Your lover!”

Sansa gave a very unladylike snort, a small giggle escaping her which she tried to cover with her hand. Her eyes still twinkled in her mirth though as she watched him lower his hand in confusion.

“He’s not my lover Jon,” she said, voice still high with amusement. She cleared her throat, a small blush on her cheeks. “Although Mya has told me many things about their couplings that have made me quite curious and perhaps a little jealous.”

“Mya…he’s with… _Oh_!” he muttered, giving an embarrassed chuckle at his mistake. Sansa didn’t have a lover after all. He frowned as her other words caught up with him. “Surely you know about such things. You were married to Harry for three moons.”

“Harry was….he was very traditional,” she responded delicately, clasping her hands in front of her as her cheeks flamed once more. “He never hurt me and wasn’t unkind to me. He was just selfish. I hadn’t thought anything was wrong until Mya told me that women could feel pleasure with the right man. And well, I saw them once in the kitchen and Pod…well, he…he….” She glanced around them, biting her lip with embarrassment as she leaned towards him and whispered. “He was kissing her.” She gestured down her body vaguely but Jon knew what she was referring to even before she added a hushed “There.”

“Some men like to do that,” he stated, trying not to think of how adorable Sansa would have looked coming across the lovers. Her wide eyes, her innocent blush. He wondered if after the initial shock of coming across them she had left with her eyes dark and thighs wet. His tongue darted out unconsciously at the thought of her becoming aroused at such a thing. Sansa’s breath hitched and he froze as he saw her eyes were fixed on his mouth, her pink lips parted and her chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Do you?” she whispered, eyes still fixed on his mouth. “Like to do that?” She looked up into his eyes then. Her blue eyes were practically black with desire.

He didn’t think of anything but how soft her lips looked as he surged forward and pressed his mouth to hers in a hard kiss that sent them tumbling backwards until her back hit the wall. She squeaked in surprise but it bled into a soft moan as her hands clasped his shoulders.

His hands clasped her waist as he reluctantly pulled away, tugging her into the small alcove beside them. Tangling his hand in her hair, he tilted her face to his as he claimed her lips once more, his lips moving across hers in a desperate, possessive dance.

“I love it,” he murmured against her lips. Sansa opened her eyes, blinking in a confusion of pleasure. Jon stared at her swollen lips, a surge of pride flowing through him at how utterly debauched she looked from just him kissing her. His eyes bored into hers as he pressed another quick peck to her mouth. “I love kissing a lady here.” He pressed his hand to her skirts where her cunt was.

She whimpered, her chest heaving with desire. Jon moaned as his eyes dropped to watch the way her breasts strained against the front of her dress. He wanted nothing more than to rip her dress and bare them to his gaze, wanted to pinch and suck her pretty nipples until she was begging him for more.

But he didn’t have time right now, knowing people would start to notice their absence.

He kept his eyes on her face as he hiked her skirts up, watching as she shivered in anticipation. He grasped her hand, guiding her to hold the skirts for him as he slid to his knees before her. He slid his hand over her stocking and across the smooth skin of her thigh before he grasped the back of her knee and lifted her leg over his shoulder.

Her smallclothes had a small damp patch on them which made him groan with pride. He reached up to tug at the laces, her breath hitching above him as he pulled them away to see her glistening cunt surrounded by red curls.

The smell of her filled his nostrils and he growled as the desperate need to taste her overcame him. Surging forwards, he held her hip with his free hand as he pressed his tongue to her sex and licked up.

Sansa jerked, a surprised gasp escaping her as she squirmed beneath him. He did it again, listening to the soft whimper.

“So wet,” he murmured against her folds. “You taste so good Sansa.” He swiped his tongue across her clit and she moaned, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth as she remembered they didn’t really have the luxury of privacy.

His tongue swirled lazy patterns across the sensitive nub, his hand holding her steady as her hips started to move, rolling desperately against his lips. Her arousal burst onto his tongue as she cried out above him, her thigh trembling beneath the hand that still held it over his shoulder.

He smirked against her, proud of how fast he had brought her to the edge and he slid his tongue down to lap at her entrance, moaning softly at the tangy taste of her. She whimpered, her fingers curling in his hair in an almost shy movement.

“Show me where you want me,” he said to encourage her, glancing up at her as he continued to swipe at her arousal. She panted above him, her throat bobbing as she tried to compose herself enough to speak.

“Wh..nrgh..where you were be..be…before, _oh_!”

He slid his tongue back up to her clit, curling his lips over the bud and sucking lightly as he pressed his tongue against her. An inhuman sound escaped Sansa then, her fingers grasping his hair in an almost painful grip as her hips bucked up and up and up, fucking his mouth in desperation.

“Oh Jon!” she breathed as her body went slack beneath him, her hand falling out of his hair as she tried to catch her breath.

He wanted to continue, wanted to drive her into another climax or two. But he knew their absence would be noted by now, that people would start to wonder just what was taking them so long to discuss. So, reluctantly, he pulled away and licked his lips to lap up the taste of her that still lingered there.

“Mya told me it was amazing but I didn’t believe her,” Sansa said suddenly as she let her skirts fall back down, her cheeks still a lovely pink from her arousal and pleasure. She glanced around her in confusion. “Where are my small clothes?”

Jon grinned. “Saves time if I just keep them.”

“Jon!”

He reached out to curl a hand around her waist, bringing her forward until she was against his chest. He nudged her nose, his thumbs stroking her hips through the material of her dress.

“You say Mya told you of things that made you curious and jealous,” he murmured against her lips, his own twitching into a smile when she whined softly in desire. He pressed his forehead to hers, letting her see his own need for her when he locked eyes with her. “I’ll teach you all about what lovers can do, if you let me.”

Her eyes fluttered closed for a brief second, a small smile turning her mouth upwards. When she opened her eyes again, they were dark once more and Jon wondered if she had been thinking of all the things she wanted to try. Her fingers stroked up his arms slowly as she held his gaze.

“I’d like that,” she whispered.


End file.
